riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lykofos
Overview Lykofos is a small two-faced planet. One side is worthless dry desert while the other is lush but in a permanent state of night. This is because the planet is caught in an awkward position in orbit where its sun and four moons are always on opposite ends of the horizon; never destined to fully rise or set. Because of this only half of the planet is actually active given the complete lack of hospitality on the 'hot-side' of the planet. As such, the indigenous humans are extremely pale and have rather large pupils. They also have excellent night vision because of their curious realm. The humans of Lykofos are very different in many ways. Other than being pale, they are also rather thin and trademarked for their admirable forms and health. The strangest thing of all is the outlandish hair and eye color of the people on this world. Purple in varying shades is very common, while blue takes up a slightly smaller minority. The reason for their health, hair, and eye color is because of the local fruit known as Ygeia. A soft, juicy, sweet fruit, Ygeia is pumped full of vitamins and other dietary necessities that help the human body in its form, function, and weight. The only ‘downside’ persay of the fruit is that it turns people’s hair odd colors. The reason for this is similar to how carrots can give a human yellowish skin if they eat too much, though the affect is not dangerous in the case of the Ygeia fruit. While health is prized among Imperial nobility, most prefer more unconventional means for attaining a healthy body. This is, of course, for fashion reasons. Some prefer to avoid having colorful hair like some punk star. Meanwhile on Lykofos, the populace there are proud of their differences. Apart from being in optimum health, they also possess fine technology. They were the pioneers of forcefield technology, and produce these devices for their own highly advanced but small military. They also supply these horrendously expensive devices to Imperial nobility and other hierarchy as they are the only ones that can afford it. While Lykofos, for all intents and purposes, is sided with the Empire, they have not fully committed themselves to the king’s cause. While they host several noble families, they do not freely share their advanced technology with the Empire. Despite this, the Empire has not tried to take Lykofos by force. Though their military is few in number, even their line infantry are empowered far beyond that of an Imperial grunt. The amount of resources that would need to be dedicated to an invasion campaign would be far too costly and would certainly lead to little profit, as the Lykofos are famed for their vanity and spite. They would rather destroy their work then have it stolen. Apart from military, the people of Lykofos are renowned for hosting the pioneers of fashion. As the planet naturally supplies a boundless amount of moon-silk, Lykofos clothing is both stylish and very rich. It is also extremely expensive for outsiders to attain. Culture From their famous orchestras to the intriguing aesthetics of their vehicles to their ostentatious outfits, the people of Lykofos favor art in all things. Their designers travel the width of the galaxy outfitting celebrities and nobles alike. The nobles enjoy cocktail parties almost every night while the 'commoners,' so to speak, spend their time in clubs and dance-meets. Lykofos has a very large focus on music, art, and dance. Downtown suburbs host wild techno while the pristine halls of the nobility echo with soft serenades. Personality The populace can be awfully vain. Even the lowliest citizen has a fine home and job to brag about. The large tangle of aristocrats and nobility are consistently plotting and scheming, each trying to control large swathes of the planet’s rich economy. Under-the-table crime and dealings are ripe in the aesthetically pleasing cities. Despite this disagreeable tangle of plot, the nobles are quick to organize themselves in the face of danger. While greedy they certainly aren’t stupid; if the Empire tries to impose a larger portion of control, they are quick to ally and undermine their plots. Military The Lykofos military is one of the most advanced in the galaxy, boasting highly trained infantry and excellent armor. However, it is also one of the smallest, and mostly employed in the fashion of military police given the lack of a need to fight. The Lykofos military is divided into overseer branches that cover the army, navy, and space-force. Despite this, the infantry are trained in the army and equipped to operate in all branches before being divided and deployed in each. The infantry are simply and appropriately named Multi Purpose Fighters (MPF), *Ranking Given the versatility of the military, there is one core ranking structure that applies to all the branches. They go as follows (With the naval counterpart separated by a slash unless they are called the same thing): - Grand Marshal/Admiral - Commodore/Brigadier - Major - Captain - Lieutenant - Sergeant/Colonel (Petty) - Ensign/Cadet First Class (Line) - Ensign/Cadet (Line) Ranks are determined by diamond pins, but only to officer ranks. Petty officers simply have one diamond pin. A Lieutenant has two, a Captain has three, a Major has four, and so on. The pins are placed at the edge of the collar. It should be noted that all officer ranks above petty are exclusive to those of noble blood. Given the multitude of noble families and the intricate network of marriages, the few officers needed for the army are certainly in stock. After much debate a law was passed requiring every noble of age to attend the military academy and actively serve for two years. While dismal at first, many people soon realized there was hardly any risk in service except for those who served abroad in the navy. * Uniforms and equipment The main difference between the men and women of the navy and army are their uniforms. What the navy wear as their normal uniform is what the army wears as a dress uniform. In the ideology of the Lykofos people, they view the navy superior to the army as the navy undertakes more dangerous missions, such as fighting pirates and exploring other planets and the like. Meanwhile the army simply acts as a police force and home-guard, doubling up as marines in service to the navy to get the dirty work done. Predictably, the two branches don’t get along. The navy uniform for men is made up of a typical white military uniform with white dress shoes to match. However, the cuffs and collars of their uniform are a royal blue, as is the stripe that runs down the side of each leg. Their short hair is covered with a peaked cap, implanted with the navy’s emblem or that of their family (If of noble blood). For women, the uniform consists of a short-skirted cocktail dress and a pair of stylish high heels. Over the dress they wear a stylish uniform coat (Always buttoned up over the dress) and long black gloves, topped off with a foppish beret sporting a pin depicting the navy’s or their family’s symbol. As arrogant as ever, the navy lacks a true dress uniform as their basic uniform is considered one (In which they revel in their stylish superiority over the army). Unlike the army however, they lack armor of any type. The MPF force sport the most advanced kit to date. Their armor is implanted with a forcefield much like the model Lykofos sells to Imperial nobles, bolstering their defense immensely. Even if the forcefield device manages to malfunction for any random circumstance, their uniform is quite tough. Lightweight dense alloy makes up their armor, and underneath they wear a strange but very tough malleable jumpsuit that manages to be tougher than Kevlar vests. The suit is also thermal, and with a push of the glowering button on the chest of the suit can either heat or cool the wearer. A similar material coats the bottoms of their boots, giving them unprecedented grip in all situations. It enables them to run, jump, climb, and even swim with little to no difficulty. The odd bunny-eared helmet the MPF wear is also packed with gadgets. Apart from being able to air-lock the suit and sporting the advanced HUD system that the MPF favor, it is also capable of switching its photoreceptor’s light spectrums to detect even the stealthiest opponents. The strange ear-like devices that stick up from either side of the helmet actually house the trooper’s communications and scanning systems. * Training Predictably, the army and navy are trained very differently. The army uses only the most advanced simulators and proven field training to breed soldiers able to fight in any environment with any weapon against any opponent. Melee, room breaching, knife-fighting, sniping, vehicle driving; the works. Where the army practices killing things the good old fashioned way, the navy are learned in the complex art of running a ship. They learn how to repair, pilot, modify, shoot, rearm, and how to operate the numerous devices on board. They learn just about everything except how to fight. While there is an armory aboard in which the ex-MPF quartermaster is in charge of, the navy are given only the most vague ideas on how to use them. Their training revolves around the men staging a heroic defense while the women kick off their heels and run for the nearest escape pod, shooting blindly at any opponents that get in the way. Their only defense for their clearly inferior training is that brutish shooting and melee is for uneducated, wild beasts. Clearly a superior militant would be able to operate complicated technology. But at any rate, they are sure to breath a sigh of relief when they see a unit of MPF ensigns rushing to quell the nearest breach. Geography and Climate Given the climate, the geography Lykofos is fairly stark. The hot side is simply a gargantuan plain of dry deserts and mountains. Despite the uninterrupted heat, there are two separate oceans on the hot-side; one of which laps over onto the dark-side of the planet. The dark-side of the planet is mainly dominated by large forests. Calm brooks and rivers glide in from large lakes, and the single ocean resides in the northern hemisphere. Grassy plains and gentle hills make up the majority of the countryside, though much of the planet is dominated by towering metropolises. Despite this there are still many reserves and broad swathes of countryside that house quant cottages and chateaus the nobility typically use during retreats. Given the uneven heating of the planet, winds are fairly typical in the weather as well as moderately comfortable temperatures. Rain is also common, and it snows a fair amount during the cold season. Despite the lack of sunlight, the dark-side still manages to retain warm weather during the spring and summer season (Though clearly it hardly goes above 80 degrees). Gallery LykofosFrigate.png|A Lykofos Navy frigate. Packs three elevator-access decks swathed with a luxurious interior as well as a frightening amount of concealed firepower. The most common ship-type and only model of the Navy; used to patrol trade-routes and protect economic interests. LykofosMPAPC.jpg|A Mark I and Mark II Lykofos Military MPAPC. While used chiefly as an APC, the vehicle totes a heavy armament making it useful in assaults. It is also capable of space-bound flight and aquatic ventures, making it as versatile as the infantry it carries. LykofosNavyOfficer.png|A Lykofos navy captain in the standard issue uniform. Note that she wears her family emblem on her beret rather than the Lykofos Navy symbol. As most officers are of noble blood this is a common practice. LykofosFemTrooper.png|A female MPF in the standard-issue kit.